


新婚

by MistletoeKissing



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistletoeKissing/pseuds/MistletoeKissing
Summary: 鸡血产物。我真的喜欢瞳耀和瀚冰。





	新婚

**Author's Note:**

> 半篇都是不好吃的PWP。暂时只能接受在床上做，腰不好，别的体位想想都要疼死了。
> 
> 双性展耀警告，过分弱化展耀警告，姨妈血警告。OOC。逻辑混乱提示。慎点。
> 
> 谢谢给我捉虫的小天使们！
> 
> 这是一个互相依赖的故事。

白家老爷第一次牵着八岁的展耀进白府的时候，八岁的白羽瞳正提着一把木剑在庭前比划。白家个个都身怀绝技，连厨娘王婶都能用锅铲简单比划出几式，所以白羽瞳根本就没有收式的意思，稚嫩的剑风朝着展耀的脸直冲而去。白家老爷慌忙用袖子遮住了展耀的脸，只剩展耀右耳挂着的耳环“砰”地一声掉在地上摔个粉碎。

彼时，白羽瞳虽是个莽撞不懂事的小少爷，却也知道自己闯了大祸，冲突了爹手里牵着的这个小哥哥。他慌忙扔了剑，急急蹲下身去，跪在地上把耳环的碎片都捡了起来，徒劳地拼了半天，也没办法把一捧翠绿色的碎片还原成一个完整的圆圈。他的鼻尖冒了汗，结结巴巴地说：“这位公子，此事，此事是我不对。我娘那儿有好些翠绿色的首饰，你，你若有看得上的，我必尽全力讨来给你！”说完又尴尬地陪了一笑，他的一对虎牙刚刚脱落，笑起来直漏风，一双冷情的丹凤眼都染上了几分娇憨。

展耀根本就没有反应过来。倒是白家老爷开口了：“羽瞳，你这小皮猴子，如此莽撞，莫不是皮松了欠收拾！这位展小公子的耳饰可不是随意什么翠饰，生来就仅此一副，你看你可怎么赔去！”

白羽瞳又羞又窘，脸涨得通红，一双手在白色的练功服上蹭来蹭去。最后，他咬咬牙，从胸口掏出一块儿晶莹剔透的玉如意，粗鲁地拽断了脖子上的红绳，不由分说认真系在了展耀的脖子上。展耀与他差不多高，一双杏眼直直地瞪着白羽瞳，白小少爷小心翼翼地打上两个死结后，梗着脖子说：“这块如意，是我刚生下来就戴在脖子上的，世上也仅此一副，展公子的耳饰我赔不了，这块玉就请展公子收下！”

这一串变故发生得太快，展耀只觉得一块儿带有温度的石头突然坠在他的胸口，沉甸甸的，还黏糊糊的，估计是粘上了白家少爷练功时流的汗。玉本是通灵剔透的物件，此时却像一把火在他的五脏六腑烧起来。白老爷子也愣怔了下，忍不住抚掌大笑：“羽瞳，你看当今这世道，沉浮不定。爹也不指望你将来做个兵马大将军，这位展小公子，算是爹许给你的！”

 

年少的白羽瞳也不知道怎么回事，展耀就成了他的东西。当天晚上，展耀就抱着褥子爬上了他的床。白羽瞳看着展耀沐浴后潮湿的长发和单薄的身板，忍不住问：“展公子，‘许给你’是什么意思？”

展耀顿了一下，稍微把衣领拉开了一点：“就是通房的意思。”

白羽瞳不依不饶：“通房是什么意思？”

展耀又顿了一下，想起白家确实只有一位主母，白家老爷也没有纳妾的想法，这傻乎乎的小少爷不知道也是自然。他搓着手不知道怎么回答，结果白羽瞳又冒出来一句：“是娶你的意思吗？”

展耀一双猫眼瞬间瞪圆，他磕磕碰碰地支吾了很久，说：“没那么繁琐，也算是差不多吧。”

没想到白羽瞳的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，“嗷”地叫唤了一声把他扑在床上，抱着他的肩晃来晃去：“那真是太好了！展公子以后做我的伴儿，我们以后一起读书、一起练功、一起吃零嘴去！”

展耀怎么也没想明白，白家的小老虎怎么把娶亲和零嘴划了等号，但白羽瞳的身子热乎乎的，抱着他的胳膊也让他感到心安，他还没彻底想明白，自己就已经昏睡过去了。

 

后来他俩正如白羽瞳所允诺的那样，一起读书、一起练功、一起吃零嘴，白府的老少上下都只当自家多了一位少爷。奈何白羽瞳十一岁那年知道了“通房”的意思，在家里大吵大闹了一天一夜，砸了他房里所有的瓷器，就差一把火烧了整个屋子。他那时已经与展耀培养了深厚的感情，虽然眷念，但坚持认为这是委屈了展耀，最后还是哭累了，展耀抱着他的头，一遍又一遍摸着他的背，把这位混世魔王哄睡着了。

白羽瞳刚刚睡下，白家仆从就赶紧把展耀的东西搬出来，放到另一个空闲着的厢房里，又把所有碎掉的瓷器换成新的。

展耀抱着白羽瞳的头，用温毛巾细细擦掉白羽瞳脸上的眼泪。“羽瞳本来就是丹凤眼，哭成这样，明儿起来怕不是要肿成一条缝。”他自言自语道，也不知道说给谁听。

抱了四个时辰，白羽瞳翻了个身，头从展耀的怀里滑了出去。展耀尝试着站起身来，却发现双腿早已经没有了知觉，他也没有急着走掉，只是蜷起两条腿，把头轻轻靠在白羽瞳的胸前，盯着白羽瞳下巴的线条，这就么默默守了一整夜。

 

年岁过去，两个人的个子都拔得很快。白羽瞳本就是富贵人家的少爷，又不知何时染上了穿白衣的癖好，常年练武的身子俊美挺拔，带着一把画影剑搏得了“少侠”的名号。展耀在武学方面没有丝毫的天分，书读得倒是不少，年纪轻轻就满腹经纶，一身藏蓝色的衣裳穿在身上，并不显瘦弱单薄，也是一位翩翩少年郎。白家一直是清清白白的盐商，所谓“人不可一日无盐”，白家上下十几口人的日子，就靠着这小小的盐粒过得安安稳稳。

白羽瞳十八岁那年，第一次跟着他爹爹，上上下下打点了地方官府所有的官员，拿到了第二年的盐的售卖权。当晚觥筹交错，白家包下了二十坛“醉无忧”，一桌子的人胡饮海塞，连白羽瞳都被灌得迷迷瞪瞪的。为首的知府大人看着白羽瞳一身白衣，年少俊朗，醉到脸颊通红都是清冷的模样，忍不住出声调侃道：“你家这小公子，真真正正是一表人才。若不是被皇上许了那穿耳坠的玉面胡人，折了运势，以后保不准是什么大贵人呢！不过这样也好，你看咱们这里，天高皇帝远，那皇帝老儿就算有二十个儿子窝里斗，也赶不上咱们这里来，咱们这日子过得不也挺好？这乾清宫里坐的是谁跟我们有何干系，哪有灶上的一斤米、二两菜重要呢？”

白羽瞳暗暗心惊，虽然他已经醉得想不明白事，但潜意识里觉得这事儿跟展耀脱不了干系，便在自己的胳膊上拧了好几记，屏气凝神去听。又有几人接话道：

“白家老爷，听我一句劝，你好生养着那胡人可以，千万别把他放了出去。”

“那胡人的母妃不是早就死了吗？唉，一个异域的琴女而已，保得住这个儿子已是不易。”

“你看看现在这局势，老皇帝还没死呢，太子都换了三个了。现在就剩老二老六两个人平分恩宠，但你看看这两年来的天灾人祸，谁上位都不是好事。”

“若是老皇帝一不留心想起来还有个小儿子放在你这里呢，还没进都城，你家估计就全完蛋了。”

“前几年，你家公子是不是还砸了厢房，不愿意娶那胡人？那时他俩都小，你这回好生劝劝，趁着成人礼，把他俩婚事给办了。”

“嫁出去的孩子泼出去的水啊，过个大半年抱个胖孙子，那帮龙子龙孙们才能真正放心。就当是给自己留条后路吧。”

......

 

白羽瞳一直知道展耀身份神秘，非富即贵，但没想到竟然是十八年前人们口口相传的“京城老九”。十八年前，皇上宠幸了一个异域的琴娘，那琴娘遮着掩着，生下了皇九子。皇九子出生那天，九只仙鹤被人活活打死在御花园的湖里，老皇上迷信且顽固，认为此子不祥，龙颜大怒，打死了他的母亲，夺了他皇族的姓氏，只当宫里多养了一个废人。为了平息老皇帝的愤怒，皇后命下人在九皇子的右耳扎上一个翠石耳环，自此就破了九皇子的皇命，一辈子只能泯然众人。

同样是十八年前，白家的贩盐生意刚刚起步，白家老爷自己捣鼓出了新的晒盐方法，制盐的时间大大缩短，白家的低价盐卖出了名声。就在白家主母生下白羽瞳的那一天，一个老道士玄乎地出现在了白府的门口，递给白家老爷一块透亮的玉如意，说这都是白家老爷积下的功德，拿去给白家的小少爷享点儿福。

十年前，皇上召集全天下奇人鬼才进京接受赏赐。白家老爷能把盐的生意做得这么好，也算是半个鬼才，自然也乘着马车，走了一个多月，摇摇晃晃进了京城。直到那日到了殿上，白家老爷才知道这是场鸿门宴——皇帝把八岁的九皇子许给了他八岁的幼子。“士工农商”里地位最低的商人，被许了皇子，显然只是为了羞辱皇子，白家老爷何其无辜。所幸白府离都城甚远，消息也比较闭塞，除了几位官差大人，倒也没什么人知道展耀的身份，白家老爷便默不作声把展耀带了回去。

在回白府的路上，展耀一直静静地坐着，一言不发。他生得漂亮，小小的耳垂上坠着沉重的翠绿色耳环，明明是个皇子，却被打扮得像酒宴上命薄的伶人。白家老爷好几次想帮他把耳环取下来，却又迟迟没有动手。没想到，刚一进府，还没说话，白家的小少爷就一剑击碎了这带着诅咒的翠玉耳环，顺道还送走了自己护身符一般的玉如意。

“这怕不是缘分到了。”白家老爷默默叹息，将展耀视同己出，养了起来。

 

白羽瞳喝得酩酊大醉，摸索着回府的时候，展耀正穿着水红色的薄衫，披散着头发，坐在院子里乘凉。已经是夏末了，屋子里还是有些燥热，展耀索性搬了凳子、拿了盏灯出来读书，顺便等着白羽瞳。白羽瞳一个愣怔，跌跌撞撞扑上去，又猛地蹲下，伏在展耀的膝头，像一只宣示主权的大狗狗。展耀也不恼，只是把他头上歪斜的玉冠取下来，然后虚虚地推着他的胸口：“小白，你别黏我这么紧，热。”

白羽瞳看着展耀，他水红色的薄衫太透了，所有线条在月光下都一览无余，胸口那块玉如意将布料顶出一个暧昧的弧度。酒精带来的眩晕一点点涌上来，白羽瞳突然直愣愣地问道：“猫儿，你为什么要穿这件衣服？”

展耀闻不得他浑身的酒气，用哄小孩的语气说道：“立秋了还是这么热，我也没有法子。小白你快起来，热水早就烧好了，你快去洗洗。”

白羽瞳得寸进尺，跪坐着一把搂住展耀的腰。顿了一下，又直接把人抱了起来。展耀愣了一下，又慢慢放松下来。“怎么了，小白？”他问道。

抱着他的人一言不发，力道大得惊人，步伐也稳，不像是会把展耀摔到地上的架势。展耀被白羽瞳口鼻里喷出来的酒气熏得直皱眉头，他拿右手当扇子扇着风，左手摸着白羽瞳取了玉冠后散了一肩的乱发，拿手指把他们拨弄整齐。白羽瞳突然开口道：“猫儿，十六岁那年你裹着湿衣服从木桶里跑出去，我当晚就梦到我八抬轿子娶了你，你穿着红衣倒在鸳鸯绣花的喜被上，哑着嗓子叫我相公。”

他咽了口口水，迈过了厢房的门槛，用力扣上了门栓，接着说道：“你当时下面滴着水就走了，我当时就想，幸好咱俩十一岁就分房睡了，不然我一定会做了你。”

展耀忍不住问他：“我八岁那年就被许了做你的通房，你这些究竟是什么弯弯绕绕的想法？”

白羽瞳把展耀轻轻放在床上，胡乱脱了两个人的鞋，又干脆利索地把外套外裤都扔在了地上。他死死地压着展耀的身子，把头放在展耀的颈项里蹭来蹭去，暑气和酒气一阵阵扑上展耀的脸颊，让他整个人都染上了一层微红。展耀等了半天也没等到白羽瞳的回复，倒是薄衫被蹭开了纽扣，裸露出大片的胸膛来，被带着湿意的唇染上一层水光。

“你那么好，为什么要局限在白府？我跟着你读书练功，觉得你的本事远不止于此。”白羽瞳把身子直起来，眼底不复清明，他使劲闭了下眼，又费劲睁开：“我不管你的身世，不管你的过去，我只知道你不该这么...这么莫名其妙赔了一辈子。”

“你是真龙之命也好，是孽龙之命也好，都不该是别人手里的一颗棋子。我......我视你如这窗外明月，何去何从，都该是你的选择。”

“我熟读四书五经，也曾想过保家卫国，只是官场阴险诡谲，我志不在此。我千算万算，没想到你已经深陷局中，若你...若你不嫌弃......”

 

白羽瞳突然起身跪下，带着整张床铺狠狠一震：“属下白羽瞳，愿为九皇子行急先锋，肝脑涂地、在所不辞！”

 

展耀撑着手臂坐了起来，衣襟大敞，一双杏眼垂下眼睑看着跪伏在床上的白羽瞳。其实八岁前的记忆他已经记不太清了，若是有什么印象深刻的事儿，也不过是白羽瞳一剑击碎了自己恨之入骨的翠玉耳环，又把自己打小佩戴的玉如意挂在了他的脖子上。

这么多年过去，他连那几分恨意都淡了，脑海里只存了白羽瞳委屈巴巴的丹凤眼，明明前一秒还是冷静自持的一张小脸，下一秒就像个大狗狗一样可怜兮兮地靠上来。

八岁前的颠簸流离，就像前世般离他远去了。现在他静下来，思绪乱飞的时候，只能想起来白羽瞳在中元节陪他去看河灯，揽着他的腰踩着水走在湖面上。明明脚下就是冰冷的河水，夜幕阴沉沉地压下来，展耀却只觉得快乐，那些莲花状的河灯里微弱的烛光点燃了他的心火，让他觉得安全、忍不住沉溺。他看着现在跪在床上的白羽瞳，丝毫没有意识到自己的眼里早已溢满笑意，他暗暗想：这就是我喜欢的人。

 

他带着千斤重的情谊、万斤重的诚心，跪在你的面前。

 

展耀忍不住伸出手，轻轻碰了碰白羽瞳的脸。白羽瞳醉了酒，全身滚烫，烫得展耀一个哆嗦。就在这时，白羽瞳抬起头来，慌慌张张抓住了展耀的手，问道：“怎么哭了？”

展耀眨了两下眼睛，并没有泪水留下来，可能是情绪激动导致的眼眶发红。他想解释，又不知道该说些什么，索性低头吻上了白羽瞳的嘴唇。

展耀没有意识到，在他碰上白羽瞳唇珠的那一瞬间，他的眼泪已经流了下来。

 

白羽瞳醉酒的那天，白家主母担心地在屋外听了一宿墙根。白家老爷酩酊大醉，上了床就睡得不省人事；白羽瞳抱着展耀进了屋，锁了门，然后就没了大动静；丫鬟小厮没听到吩咐，都在门口踌躇着不敢进屋。直到第二天日上三竿，白家主母才敢一掌劈开门栓，端着姜汤推门进去，看到两个人衣衫凌乱地抱在一起睡觉，虽然身上布料是少了些，但好歹该有的都有。羽瞳估计是醉到直接昏了过去，至于小耀——

白家主母心疼地摸摸了这个孩子脸上大片干涸的泪痕，估计是哭累了。

 

展耀做了一个梦，梦见了一个胡人长相的美艳女人，她穿着汉人妃子的衣服，血沾满了她裙子的下摆，展耀莫名笃定这就是他未曾谋面的娘，因为他娘就是被打死的。

“娘。”展耀哑着嗓子喊了一句。

“孩子.......”那个女人咬着唇摸了摸他的头：“娘对不起你。”

“没有。”他把手覆在女人的手上，声音抖得不成样子：“真的没有。”

然后展耀就醒了。他看到白家主母担心的一张脸，四旬已过的妇人端着姜汤坐在他俩的床边，见他醒了，慌忙把丫头小厮们都喊进来，这番动静惊醒了白羽瞳，俩人被逼着喝了两大碗姜汤，大热天又被逼出了一身汗来。

 

待两人收拾齐整后，白羽瞳便支使小厮们把展耀用的东西都搬回了他的厢房。临近深夜，两人并排坐在床沿，展耀忍不住打趣道：“你昨天醉得那么狠，知道我说了什么吗？”

白羽瞳梗着脖子说：“我才不在乎你说了什么，我只记得你主动亲了我。”

展耀默默红了脸，他把白羽瞳的脸掰过来，正对着自己，一字一顿地说：“我说，白——老——鼠——你——真——傻！我本就不在乎那些荣华富贵，那皇宫吞噬了我娘，难不成还要把你也搭进去？”

展耀亮晶晶的猫眼专注地盯着自己，眼睫毛像羽翼般，挠在白羽瞳的心底。白羽瞳一个没忍住，凑过去咬了他的耳朵，深呼吸了好几次，放柔了声音问：“可以吗？”

展耀把手搭在他的肩上，圈住了他的脖子，闭上眼睛，去讨一个吻。

白羽瞳迫不及待扑上去吻他，他从小就觉得展耀漂亮，没有一处他不喜欢，这下得了允准，便忍不住每一处都细细吻上一遍，嘴唇细细密密落在嘴唇、脸颊和发红的耳垂上，手指顺着腰部的线条滑了下去，捏了捏臀尖。

展耀闭着眼睛，任他亲吻，任由白羽瞳在他温热的大腿肌肤上摁来摁去。他圈着白羽瞳的脖子，感受到白羽瞳背部的肌肉随着他的动作上下起伏。展耀这般安静且听话，白羽瞳几乎没费力气就打开了他白皙纤细的腿，顺着腿根往更深处的地方摸去。

白羽瞳使了些力气，将展耀的腰提得高了些，捉着细细的脚腕将双腿折起来，视线朝着两腿之间探去。展耀莫名有些紧张，下意识地想要合拢双腿，却因为白羽瞳掐在腿根的大手而没了力气。他急急地喘着气，双手无力地去遮白羽瞳的双眼：“你别看了，小白，你别看了......”

 

 

白羽瞳打小就知道展耀是个双性的身子，但还是第一次这么清楚地看到展耀下半身的全貌。大概在他们十二岁的时候，他们十几个富贵人家的小少爷们一起在马场上玩蹴鞠，白羽瞳本就身手极好，展耀也是兴致勃勃，两人都玩得满头大汗，袍子上粘满了草屑泥土，弄得脏兮兮的。玩完两局休息的时候，白羽瞳主动帮展耀拍着身上的草屑，突然间摸到了一手黏糊糊的血，他在手里碾了一下，确实是滑腻的触感。还没来得及问怎么回事，展耀就捂着肚子蹲下身去，一张小脸煞白煞白的。白羽瞳的脑海里闪过无数个念头，他在慌乱中抓住了一个，迅速蹲下身把展耀背了起来，匆匆道了个别，一路小跑着回了府。

从那以后，展耀就开始把自己包裹得严严实实的，不愿意给别人碰。十六岁那年，他误打误撞推开了浴室的房门，没想到展耀刚刚沐浴完，正抬着腿准备往桶外走。他愣愣地站在那里，眼睛粘在展耀白得像玉一般的皮肤上，一路滑到他的下半身较小的性器和双腿间隐藏的花唇上，那两处都白生生地沾着水珠，顺着大腿往下滑。他的大脑轰地一声炸开了，痴迷到几乎移不动脚步，留下展耀手足无措地裹上了外袍，鞋都忘了穿，赤着脚跑了出去。

 

白羽瞳松开了对展耀双腿的钳制，一把攥住展耀的双手，凑到唇边，拿唇珠蹭展耀的手心。展耀身材高挑，却手小脚小，白羽瞳揉捏着他的双手，感觉到展耀纤细的骨节在掌心微微挣扎着，指甲轻轻划弄着他的嘴唇，他索性把身上的重量全部放在了展耀身上，温柔而强硬地问：“猫儿，你那么美，给我看看好不好？”

“小白......”白羽瞳本就比展耀壮上一圈，他的全部重量压得展耀几乎喘不过来气，展耀只能低低地喊着他的名字，听上去像是恳求，又像是撒娇。白羽瞳抓着展耀的手，慢慢向下，强迫着一双猫爪细细感受那起伏的肌肉线条，又指引着他把双手扣到自己的脖子上。

白羽瞳的手张开又握成拳，反反复复好几次，突然间抓住了那柔软的肉臀，身子下沉，鼻尖抵在了那私处上头。炙热的呼吸直接撞在花蕊上，内陷的小口忍不住微微打开了一道缝。展耀觉得自己全身上下都软了，连握拳的力量都使不出来，他有些惊有些怒，为白羽瞳这不打招呼的唐突动作感到窝火。

展耀努力聚集了力气坐起来，伸手准备去推白羽瞳的脑袋，却猛地惊叫一声，尾音带魅地绕了三个弯，然后重重地砸在被褥里；白羽瞳紧紧抓住了他的胯骨，灼热的唇舌含住了那块儿软肉，展耀完全无法控制住自己的颤抖，他感受到那灵巧的舌尖冲破层层阻碍，径直触到了花径深处，在内部肆意吮吻舔舐，一股快感顺着他的脊髓冲上了他的大脑，展耀张着嘴无声地尖叫着，双腿在被褥上胡乱蹭着，全然没有感受到一股热流顺着花径流下，被白羽瞳的舌尖尝到。

得到了展耀身体的回应，白羽瞳更加肆无忌惮地吮吸起来，仿佛行军途中的将士终于吃到了梅子，在一口咬光所有的果肉后，还念念不舍地把果核在唇齿间滚上几遍，企图得到最后的一丝甜。

展耀的双腿被白羽瞳整个掰开了，他的灵魂已经飞出了躯壳，看着白羽瞳低着头在那处舔舐，而他的手只能无力地抱住白羽瞳的头，指尖缠绕着白羽瞳的长发。他明明睁着眼睛，眼泪却和嘴角的津液一起往下淌。他的胯部被白羽瞳掐着抬高了一截，整个人都融化成一滩水。

湿漉漉的阴唇由处子的白转换为动情的红，痉挛着不断分泌出高热的汁流，那高潮来得极快，展耀突然觉得自己眼前一白，然后白羽瞳就被溅上了一脸的水。白羽瞳舔着唇撑起身来，带着满脸黏糊糊的水渍，就这么来亲展耀的唇，含着展耀花瓣似的下嘴唇又啃又咬。

展耀高潮后过了很久，才逐渐恢复了正常的视觉。白羽瞳亲得毫无章法，动作剧烈，和生吞活剥没什么区别。展耀本来想细细看看白羽瞳的脸，被他澎湃的动作带得视野都模糊了，只能紧紧闭上眼睛，放任自己沉溺在两人纠缠着的唇舌上，又克制不住自己，伸出手环住白羽瞳的脖子，往白家小老虎坚实的胸膛里靠了又靠，手指用力掐住他背部的肌肉。

一吻方毕，两个人都气喘吁吁的。展耀终于匀出一些力气，嘟囔着对覆在他身上的白羽瞳抱怨：“我的腿好像抽筋了。”

白羽瞳笑出声来：“我给你揉揉，你就是僵住了。”

白羽瞳将展耀的两条腿扶起来，却坏心眼地一个用力，把展耀的小腿整个扶起来，压在两人的胸口处，露出了下面还在高潮余韵修整的、不自觉一张一合的花穴。

展耀岂能猜不透他这些小心思，一个坏主意一闪而过。展耀突然伸手握住了白羽瞳精神勃发的肉棍，扶着他的头部在自己的花穴边上划来划去。白羽瞳瞬间僵住了呼吸，那话儿在展耀手里抽动了下，俩人就这么幼稚地磨蹭了半天，黏液把交合处弄得一片狼藉。就在展耀准备笑出来的时候，白羽瞳找准了机会，一下子滑进去一半，把展耀的那一声笑憋了回去，只留下异物入侵时不自然的喘息声，穴肉被迫破开，疼得展耀脑门上立马出了汗，腰也扭起来，准备往床头跑。

白羽瞳也非常不好受，他被展耀这么半含着，本来就是憋屈，展耀还不管不顾地往外跑，他着了急，一双手死死地扣住展耀的腰，又使了些劲把展耀往下按，展耀像猫儿一样呜咽起来，胡乱扭动着。两人又是好一通拉锯战，终于把整个都吞下去了。

展耀的眼泪从一开始就没有断过，现在眼睛又红了，整个人像是从水里刚刚捞出来似的。白羽瞳本来就心疼他的猫，刚刚也是一时犯浑，现在看到展耀这般难受，忍不住把自己从头到脚骂了个遍，立马松开对展耀的钳制，一遍又一遍揉捏着展耀的胳膊，希望他可以舒服点儿。

展耀喘着气适应了一会儿，感觉痛楚慢慢褪去，只剩下带火花的快感从花径里散布出去，一根针似的扎进脑海里，弄得他头晕眼花、浑身战栗。他脑子里还没想清楚这是怎么了，身体却诚实地硬了起来，双腿也慢慢缠上了白羽瞳的腰。他混着浓重的鼻音，拿脚踩着白羽瞳后腰的肌肉：“小白，你动一下。”

展耀倒是好些了，白羽瞳还是紧张得像一块儿钢板。听展耀这么说，他也就依言动了一下。展耀感觉自己身体内部犯了痒，唯一一个可以为他止痒的人还在门口踌躇不前，他那一丝羞完全被情潮盖过了，便主动扣住了白羽瞳的十指，嘴唇也漫无章法地去含白羽瞳的唇珠。他俩脸上有汗、有泪、还有不知道怎么蹭上去的黏液，两人都尝到了对方嘴里的咸味。

“就像是两条脏兮兮的小狗互相舔着脸”，展耀这么想着，却忍不住弯了眉眼。他本就眉眼温柔，眼睫纤长，笑起来的时候无人可拒。白羽瞳用力地握紧展耀的手，他身下的美人白皙的身体上透着被蹂躏后的红，两腿之间那湿淋淋的穴还咬着个狰狞巨物，从里到外，都有他的痕迹；美人还笑着，纵容着允准他为所欲为。

白羽瞳终于忍不住，在温柔乡般的花穴里尽兴抽动起来，展耀仰着头，忍不住哭着叫出声来。白羽瞳的尺寸本就超出一般水平，加上他习武多年的腰腹力量，让展耀浑身都被磨得烫了起来。他觉得自己跟不上这波涛涌过来的节奏，只能张着嘴喘着粗气，意识随着一波波狂潮涣散，被刺激得全身都在狂抖。他想说慢点，又想说快点，最后却什么都没说出口，只剩一串毫无意义的语音词，在每次冲撞到来后都跟着倾泻出来。

 

 

高潮来临时，白羽瞳本想射在外面，却被展耀紧紧搂住脖子，双腿缠在腰上困住，整个人完全脱不开身，挣开又被拉回去，没忍住就交代了。展耀已经舒服得有些困倦，蹭了蹭他的唇角之后就闭上了眼睛，乖巧地缩在他怀里，没一会儿呼吸就沉了。

 

 

后来？后来他俩大婚，白府第二年就多了个小少爷，第五年又多了个小小姐。

再后来？再后来老皇帝终于驾崩了。六皇子斗死了二皇子，成功坐上了帝王之位，这朝堂风云变化，风起云涌，终究与江湖苍茫无关。

 

FIN.


End file.
